Party Time!
by Ino2613
Summary: Lee's invite all the gang to his sleepover except for girls... What happen when the girls try to sneak in the most disasters sleep over! SasuIno NejiTen SakuLee NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own naruto. Oh yes and this story is made with some helf from NFN Girl!**

"So? What do you say? Can I hold a party for you?" Lee began to smile widely.

Sasuke sighed and then gave a slight nod. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Lee began to jump up and down.

Sasuke looked around on the campus and then grabbed the back of Lee's jumpsuit. "Shut the hell up! I don't want to attract unwanted attention!" he shoved him toward the school.

"I'm going to invite Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and of course Sakura!" a sparkle glittered in his eyes. Sasuke made a face and walked into the school.

An expensive, sleek, black car stopped in front of the school. The door opened wide to reveal Ino. Ino ran a hand through her hair and then gave a brilliant smile and quickly caught Sakura waving her hand at her. Ino quickly ran over to her and the gave her a question look. "What's up now?" she asked calmly.

Sakura looked around and then said whispering, "I heard Lee is throwing a celebration for Sasuke. It's the perfect timing! We should sneak in and try to see what's going on, and if we're lucky they might confess their love for one of us!" she placed a hand over her heart and noticed Hinata and Tenten come near them.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Face it Sakura. You didn't _hear _it. You were _listening on them _when they were talking."

Sakura explained herself to Hinata and Tenten and said, "No I was not!" she gave a light blush. "I just… happen to pass by them when they were talking!" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Uhm." Ino said sassily. "Sure you did. And I saw Iruka smoking crack." she said sarcastically. She placed a hand on her hip.

Hinata bumped her index fingers together. "I think it's good idea to go… I think we should finally see what they're thinking about us…" she had a small blush on her cheeks.

Tenten flicked up a pocketknife and then flicked it back down. "I think we should go too. I want to see what they are thinking at all." she threw the pocketknife at the tree near them and nailed it right into a bug.

Ino made a face at the bug dead and then said, "You," she pointed at Sakura, "Want a chance with Lee." she pointed a finger at Hinata and Tenten. "You want a chance with Naruto, and you want a chance with Neji." she threw her hands up in the air. "What is wrong with you people?"

Sakura looked at Ino weirdly and said, "Sure, and you don't want a chance with Sasuke."

Ino twisted the silver necklace around her neck. "Hm? I do, but at least I know when to give them so space and all."

Tenten looked at Ino. "Come on Ino.. Three against one. You're gonna come whether you like it or not! We're gonna drag you."

Ino made a face and then release the necklace she was playing with. "Fine, fine, fine." she lifted one hand toward the center of them all. "I'm in."

Sakura smiled. "Me too." Hinata and Tenten put the hands in and then at the same time lifted it in the air. Sakura smirked and then fixed the collar of her shirt and said, "Like I read in a book, group pressure usually works." she gave a smile to herself.

Ino smacked the back of Sakura's head and then laughed. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten both joined in.

The bell rang. "Oh shit." Tenten, Sakura, and Ino said. Ino gathered some books that were too big to fit for her book bag and then ran toward the school followed by Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Tenten headed for her homeroom as Hinata, Sakura, and Ino headed toward theirs. Since Ino was running fast and in a hurry to class. She smacked head on into someone. "I'm sorry," she muttered and began to gather some of her books.

A pale hand also began to gather some books. Ino stood up and looked at the person she had bumped, more like crashed into. Ino gulped when she saw who it was. Sasuke Uchiha. "Thank You." she gathered the books in his hands and then walked into the class she was near.

As she walked in she saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and several other people behind him. Ino rushed into the room and took a seat near the middle of the room. Hinata and Sakura sat down next to them. Hinata with a faint head and Sakura who had her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god! You are so lucky! You just bumped into your crush and one of the hottest guys on campus! You are so lucky!" she gushed and then held her hands under her chin and gave a cheeky smile.

Ino slightly blushed but then quickly returned to her confident nature. "I know! I can't believe it! And for once I wasn't planning it!" she said and then noticed Sasuke sit behind her and Naruto sit behind Hinata. Shikamaru and several other guys sat around their area.

"Holy crappin god." she said and then bent down low on her desk. She folded her hands over her desk and then rested her head on top of her arms.

She turned her head toward Sakura who was still happy faced from Ino's previous luck. She looked over at Hinata to see her about to faint just because Naruto was behind her. She rolled her eyes. 'She has to really get used to that.'

Sasuke behind her noticed the nervousness from the girl with the long dark hair. He studied Ino's form from behind and then noticed her tenseness. He turned his head toward the pink haired girl and then felt the cheerful aura from her. Sasuke rolled his eye at them all and then crossed his arms ready for the class to begin.

Naruto and Kiba were talking loudly in their seats and were both shouting stupid ideas to each other even though they had both pushed their desks out of place and were next to each other.

Shikamaru had his head rested in a similar position like Ino.

Shino was saying nothing and was behind quite quiet.

Choji was munching on a bag of barbeque chips and poking a pencil at Shikamaru.

Iruka stepped into the room and sat at his desk. "You may talk but quietly." he then opened a book and began to read.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Like no duh talk quietly. The teachers say that every year that I can probably say it along with the teacher next year just to piss them off!" she kicked the upper left leg of Sakura's chair and quickly knocked her out of her daydream mode.

"Isn't this getting old each year?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. And why did you have to kick my chair? I was having a perfectly good day dream!"

"Well it's because I'm bored!" she covered the part of the face that was facing the boys behind her and then said in a low whisper, "Can you feel Hinata's nervousness from here? Cause I can."

Sakura nodded. "Seriously, but she's really going to have to get used to that. Naruto is going to be sitting behind her for a long time.."

Ino nodded and then looked at Hinata and then moved her eyes at the two boys behind her. Kiba quickly folded a paper airplane as Naruto snickered. Ino narrowed her eyes. 'They better not be throwing that at her..'

Kiba flew the airplane into the air as Ino's eyes traveled where it went it hit the point of the airplane to Iruka's temple. Ino narrowed her eyes to see it more closely. Before the point of it even touched Iruka he stood straight up and slammed his hands on his desk.

"Naruto and Kiba! Today after school detention!" he yelled.

Ino winced at his tone but he couldn't really blame him. Naruto and Kiba had been trying to get him angry since, well forever. Naruto and Kiba both began to snicker. Iruka slammed his hands on the desk and shouted, "Wipe those smiles off your faces young men!"

There smiles disappeared. From Ino's point of view she saw Kiba make a face and then made a voice trying to imitate Iruka. Kiba said something and Naruto's mouth widened into a smile. He covered his mouth with the palm of his hand but then began to laugh out loud. Ino turned her head toward Iruka to see his red face full of angriness and embarrassment?

Naruto and Kiba stood outside of the door for several minutes before the bell rang signaling them to their first period class.

Ino didn't necessarily pay that much attention to her first two classes and was more interested in seeing other people's reaction to dumb, random things.

She began to finally pay attention when her gym class began. Ino looked up at her teacher and quickly noticed him doing his 'good guy' pose. She rolled her eyes at his immaturedy.

"Dodgeball," he said.

Ino rolled her eyes again. 'Why is it always dodge ball?" she raised her hand.

Guy pointed a finger at her and said, "Yes you, Ino Yamanaka."

"Can I be captain?" she heard slight gasps from several people. 'Damn people. Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm not athletic!'

Guy nodded and then pointed at Sasuke quickly. "You're also a captain! Now go play!" Lee threw some random dodge balls onto the middle of the gym.

Ino quickly looked around and in a split second counted all the girls and then the guys. "Okay. All girls on my team and all guys on yours. Fair enough?"

Sasuke nodded. The whole class and Tenten's class stood up and then moved to the part of the gym where their captain was going in. Guy and Lee both placed several more dodge balls. Ino quickly smirked when she noticed the formation Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten had all took behind her.

Hinata was to the left of her Sakura was to her right and Tenten was behind her. She quickly smiled at the idea. Hinata could easily deflect the dodge ball in a perfect arc with her hands. Sakura could easily catch the ball and throw it back fast enough to surprise them. Ino would easily avoid all of the balls since she was one of the most flexible in the school. As Ino avoid them, Tenten behind her could easily catch them and throw them back without missing a spot. "Oh yes," she said in a loud voice. "Make the boys look foolish. It's a fun thing to do and it would totally be just for our amusement."

"Sure." They all replied back with a tone that showed they were definitely going to do it.

She heard some fast steps and then turned around quickly to see most of the girls on her team cowering at the wall of the gym and slightly frightened at the boys. Ino felt a red anger creep up her neck. She was going to throw a dodge ball at them just for fun.. Or not and use it to get back at the boys.

Ino quickly heard the whistle sound and then made a second thought to avoid a fast dodge ball thrown at her. She quickly tilted her head to see Sasuke's hand still extended showing that he had clearly thrown it. She sneered at him and then grabbed a random dodge ball that was thrown quickly into her hands. Ino looked at who had thrown it easily and quickly noticed Shikamaru dragging himself to the benches and then took a quick nap.

'Perfect timing..' she threw it back at Sasuke but saw he had just dodged it. "Why would he dodge it when he can easily catch it and get me out of the game?" she said loudly to her friends.

"I.. I don't know." Hinata said as she arched a dodge ball back at a boy with a odd white hair.

Ino quickly did a handstand and noticed the two dodge balls rolling on the floor instead of hitting her legs. Tenten quickly swooped them up and then threw one back at the person that had thrown it. "You think I should really know?" she threw it at Neji to only have it deflect. "Whoa!" she quickly moved her feet to the right to avoid it being thrown at her.

Sakura gripped one of the dodge balls and threw it at a girl that was standing a few feet away from her looking for a dodge ball to throw back. "Who cares really?" she sighed and then looked around the gym on their side. "At least some people are playing." she punched one of the dodge balls at another girl. "Oops.. Hope they didn't see that slip."

Ino waved a hand. "I'm sure they didn't." Ino's eyes focused on every move Sasuke made since he was the only one throwing the ball back by now.

"Ommmf!" a girl said as a dodge ball hit her stomach. An other girl at Hinata's side fell down at the ball Kiba threw. Kiba laughed and pointed a finger at her.

Ino looked at anyone left on her team and turned around to see only Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata. "Oh shit." she dodged a ball thrown at her and then did a quick jump before seeing a hard one thrown at her. "What the hell?" she quickly ran a few steps back to see two other dodge balls bounce against the floor. Hinata quickly replaced Ino's spot and deflected them easily with her hands.

Ino ran to the other side of the gym and quickly jumped off the wall to dodge three others. "What? They're targeting me!" she looked over at the other side of the gym to see Sasuke whisper something into Neji's ear. Neji nodded.

The bell rang at the exact moment. A fury of red dodge balls hit Ino's feet. Ino quickly moved toward her book bag and saw her best friends do the same thing. "Lunch," she said and then ran out of the door. Her friends followed.

Ino smirked once she realized they were running after her. Ino made a sharp turn and slipped pass Sasuke and his other friends. Sasuke looked after Ino as she slipped just by his arm.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten, not expecting Ino to do this. Crashed perfectly on timing into their crushes. Ino turned around to see Sasuke. She tilted her head and noticed Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata on the floor. Tenten was first to recover. "Sorry Neji!" she picked up her book bag and then offered a hand to help him up.

He swatted it away. "Tenten. Clumsy as ever." Tenten did a fast bow and then quickly ran to Ino.

Hinata quickly opened her eyes to see Naruto offering a hand to her. A red blush crept up her neck. She quickly grabbed his hand and then released it when she was standing right up onto her feet. She walked slowly deep in thought until she reached Ino.

"Sorry!" Lee said and then gave a dramatic bow. He offered her a hand and then smiled. Sakura took no hesitation and quickly grabbed onto it. She walked over to Ino.

As one person, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura all said at the same time, "Why did you just do that?"

Ino gave a smile and then imitated Sakura's face when she had crashed into Sasuke. "Because I crashed into Sasuke and I wanted you people to crash into your beloved hotties as Sakura calls them." she walked slowly away toward the lunchroom and then seated herself on a table exactly across from where Sasuke and his friends sat.

"So? Whatcha say?" she placed a hand over her mouth. "That reminds me of a song! Oh never mind." she waved a hand and then looked at Hinata. Sakura and Tenten followed her motion and looked at Hinata.

Sakura brushed some of her pink hair away from her face. "How does it feel to have Naruto sit behind you in homeroom?" she asked curiously.

"Um.. Fine.." Hinata quickly answered.

Sakura placed her hand together and had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Aw.. Wished Lee was in my class.. He just had to be a grade up.." she shuffled through her book bag and quickly held up her lunch. She took a bite into it.

Ino looked at Sakura sympathetically. "I know right.. I feel so sorry for you.. Less chance-" someone cut her off.

A hand was place gently at the edge of the table. "So gorgeous, do you want to go out on a date with me?" Kiba bent his head down to look at Ino in the eye.

Ino placed a hand over Kiba's hand and in one fast motion dug her nails into his knuckles. "Oh ew. Of course not." she turned her head toward Kiba and had a fire like look in her eyes. "Dating you is like _giving_ all my previous boyfriends that they have _permission_ to go date some other whore." she turned her head toward her friends and felt Kiba's hand struggle under hers. "Which by the way isn't a good idea." she released his hand and said, "So that's a no."

She saw Kiba return to his table and then whispered something into his friend's ear. "Damn it Sakura. I wanna know what they're talking about!"

Naruto laughed at Kiba's failure. "You just got insulted and rejected by Ino Yamanaka. The heir of being interrorgator of the police office, a smart ass girl, damn pretty, and totally awesome at everything!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table.

"Who cares? It's only one girl." Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke stood up and then picked up a piece of purple paper as Ino passed by them holding a stack of books in her hands. Sasuke read out loud. "Music magnet.. A very untalented group of people."

Shikamaru looked from afar and then muttered a "uh oh." he has known Ino since they were little and she didn't act so kind when someone insulted her.

Ino's shoulders tensed and she whipped around quickly holding up a heavy textbook ready to throw it at Sasuke. "I am very talented! I play saxophone, clarinet, percussion, flute, piccolo, bass clarinet, keyboard, piano, and a bunch of other damn instruments!"

Sasuke closed his eyes and then held her schedule out to her. "Music magnet is one of the dumb idiots magnet."

Ino's eyes narrowed and she shouted, "Just because you're in athletics doesn't mean you're better than me! I'm also in athletics if you haven't seen my schedule clearly!" she swung the paper around his face.

"So? It doesn't matter." Sasuke simply said.

Ino swung her head around quickly and then walked out of the lunchroom. Hinata who just a few feet behind Ino quickly ran after her and closed the door quietly. Tenten and Sakura were just about to chase after their best friend when Tenten turned around holding up a small knife in her right hand. She was positioning it to throw it when she caught the look of panic in Lee's face and a look in Neji telling her not to do so.

She gave a sound of frustration and then walked out of the lunchroom. Sakura followed her slamming the whole door making the loud sound run through the lunchroom. Sasuke waved at his friends to ignore what had happened and then returned to his lunch.

Ino pointed a finger at Sakura. "That's it! Find out when the date of this celebration they're having is!"

"On it," Sakura said.

Ino walked out of the school and looked at the school's front door to quickly spot two gray cars signaling the interogater apartment. Behind it was a navy car signaling the police. Ino quickly waved her hand to her friends and then quickly hopped into the grey car.

"Huh? Hi Ibiki." she waved a hand.

Ibiki started up the car. "Inoichi told me to get you. We have a suspect that might have killed his family."

They arrived at there in a few minutes followed by the navy car. Ino took the elevator to the top floor and quickly opened it to reveal one of the workers toss her some tattered cloths. "Put these on and then pretend that you're going to have to be executed in ten minutes or so.

Ino quickly did as she was told and was quickly escorted to where she was to perform like a person that was framed but was getting killed either way. She was tossed into the room the man was and quickly came up with a conversation.

Ino pointed her head toward the man. "Why are you here? What's your story?"

"I killed my family.. It wasn't really an accident.. I wanted to.. But I regret it.." Ino nodded trying to understand what he was talking about until she heard the footsteps and a look of pure horror came onto her face. She tried her best to pretend to not want to be killed but of course she wasn't either way. Ino walked over to her dressing room and then swung the door open. She threw off her tattered top and then looked into her closet. "So? What's the information?" a voice said out.

Ino covered her chest up and looked around the room. Standing near her photos were Sasuke. "Um.. He did kill his family.." he looked at her form. Ino pointed at the door and shouted, "Get out!" Sasuke took slow steps testing her patience.

Ino slammed the door behind him and then pulled her bottom off. She got into some new cloths and for once noticed her cell phone ring. 'Shit! The call is about to be missed!' she clumsily jumped over the chair and then grabbed for the phone.

She flipped it open and said in a clear voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Ino. It's Sakura."

Ino's eyebrows rose.

Sakura on the other side laid low behind Lee's house near some bushes. "I know you're working right now but it's regarding the celebration."

Ino quickly stood up and then scrambled for a chair. "Yes? When is it?"

"The celebration is on……"

**_Here! first chapter! Review please! (And check out NFN Girl! Totally awesome writer!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Please you guys for once leave a review! .**

"Nani! WHERE!" Ino asked impatiently.

"Lee's house duh…" Sakura replied simply, OK! JUST PERFECT! She is not in a good mood! First, Sasuke insulted her right there and then on her face! What is she A WALL! Anyway back to the main topic. After what happen between _'her' _and so much called _'athletics'? _Will she dare to? Then an idea slightly comes to her head! '_Revenge.' _When she thinks it back how is she going to knock Sasuke out. She give a evil laugh.

"Urm…Ino are ok? You are still on the phone you know?" Ino quickly come to her senses and reply.

"Ok…I will join you…" Then she off her phone and give an evil smile. This gonna be fun!

"NO! NEVER! NEVER EVER! I will not! I will not go to that place!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on! LET'S GO NARUTO!" Lee cried out almost begged. Naruto points his finger towards Sasuke direction…

"I am not going with him" Naruto whined. Sasuke simply chuckles.

"Too bad dope and to think that Sakura will be there as well…If you don't want to I will take her in your place" Sasuke mumbled behind him, his voice is loud enough for Naruto to hear it.

"I heard that!" Naruto stood up.

"What are you gonna do? Hn? : Sasuke smirked.

"You are so dead chicken head.." Naruto groaned.

"Then make me" Sasuke challenge Naruto just a simple three words.

"You're on!" Naruto shouted! Lee whispers to Sasuke.

"But..No girls are allowing…" Sasuke chuckled.

"Duh…." Sasuke replied

-Hinata's house-

"No! I-I-!" Hinata blushed as red as the rose.

"COME ON HINATA!" Tenten shouted.

"But-B-B…." Before Hinata could finish her word Sakura cuts in.

"Hinata, I packed up your clothes for the night and don't worry I already kept in the car."

"B-But.."

"SO IT SETTLES THEN! Hinata is going with us!" Tenten shouted and left the confused Hinata. After several of minutes Ino come in with Temari. Both of them bring a huge plastic bag.

"Ok, girls it's dress up time!" Ino commanded, all the girls cheering happily while Hinata refuse to join. They ignore her and dress up as a man, Hinata was speechless and try to hide and run away from them so she slowly walks to the door when suddenly.

"Hinata! Where do you think are you going!" Temari asked, Hinata panic trying to find a reason that does not related to run way from them. The poor girl couldn't give a reason, she too panic at the end she ran out from the room but infortune Ino managed to grab her in. After one hours they all done and ready to go to Lee's house.

**At Lee's house.**

"I hate you Sasuke" Naruto said loudly, Sasuke smirked and said.

"Thank you for your compliment.." Naruto groaned angrily towards him while Sasuke just give a smile otherwise knows as 'Sasuke's evil smiles' that sure is annoys Naruto very much.

"STOP THAT CHICKEN HEAD BEFORE I EAT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Sasuke chuckle..

"As if I care about that" He replied. Naruto give him a surprised attack but Sasuke manage to escape.

"You want to fight?" Sasuke asked when he gets ready his fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Naruto replied and when they about to start Lee cuts in.

"STOP YOU GUYS! This sleep over suppose to feel and enjoy our youth with our

beloved friend!" Lee shouted.

"YEAH, but he starting it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke laughed, Naruto grab his collar and punch him in the face.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted.

"This is the worst sleep over I ever attend in" Neji complained, when Lee heard that somehow they got into a fight, until the door bell ring.

"I WILL GET IT!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted. They are fighting each other way to open the door, Sasuke push Naruto to the side , as soon as he touch the door knob Naruto too did the same thing to him and at the end they sharing the knob to open.

"I GOT IT!" They shouted, and behind the door there are…4 boys the smallest one is has a lavender eye 'Hinata', the pink hair boy 'Sakura', The macho one 'Temari' and lastly the blonde guy 'Ino' as tall as Sasuke. Well….Almost…

"Oh great another Naruto also know as Naruto 2!" Sasuke complained. When Lee heard it he quickly push Neji away and run toward the door..

"I don't invite you guys…"

**FINALLY! IT FINISHED! And the rest it's up to the author to continue the story. **

**__****REview! XD...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

"We-," Ino stopped herself and then coughed two times, just to get her "boy" voice ready, ya know? "Well I heard it from one of the girls talking about it and I decided to come, right gi- I mean guys?" a small bead of sweat trickled down Ino's eyebrow. 'I hope they didn't hear that..'

Lee looked over at the pink haired guy for two seconds before turning around with an uncertain look on his face. "Alright then," he walked away. "Come in."

Sasuke shoved Naruto down as he walked pass him. "Dobe," he said.

"Whoa!" Naruto crashed down onto the floor and laid there for several seconds. A sharp gasp was heard from the "guys" behind him. Naruto picked himself up and then rubbed the back of his head. "Damn you, Teme!"

Neji turned around uncertainly when he heard the gasp. "Did I just heard one of you guys _gasp_?" he asked, with narrowed eyes.

"No! That wasn't us! That must have been that cat hissing we saw outside this house just before!" Ino said, and then waved her hands. Just as all of the actually males turned around she turned her head sharply and looked at Hinata with narrowed eyes. Narrowed eyes saying, 'Do that again and I'll kill you! You almost blow our cover!'

Ino sat down on Lee's carpet as all of the other boys walked around them. "You know, for a boy you sure do have a womanly body," Sasuke said, and then looked at them closely.

Shikamaru looked as if he was just about to say something but stopped himself a few moments later. "Thanks, Sasuke," Ino said, apparently girlishly, and then fluttered her eyelashes several times.

Her pink haired friend had nudged her elbow to stop her from fluttering her eyelashes anymore. "Oh, how about my pink haired friend here then?" she pointed a finger toward Sakura beside her.

"A very manly body, like every male should have." Sakura turned her way toward Lee, who said it.

Sakura couldn't help it to have her only crush think of her as _manly_. If Lee even liked her then she would consider her body more womanly than Ino's would ever be, but nooo he had to take the guy (that looked like quite a girl) to consider that she is much more manly than she is.

"Hm? Heard that? Now you don't ever have to think of your body has womanly, I know you're always thinking about that, so now you know the answer!" Ino happily said, and then crossed her arms neatly on her.

Neji walked in and said, "Hm? Who has a womanly body?" he looked over at the new guests in the room and first pointed at Ino. "Womanly," he said, pointed at Sakura, "Manly," pointed at Hinata, "Womanly," and then pointed to Tenten, "Manly," lastly he pointed at Temari and said one word, "Unisex." he sat down on one of the couches around and opened a book.

Ino's eyes fluttered toward Sakura, Tenten, and Temari to see their first slightly shaking from anger. 'Wow.. I sure do feel bad for Tenten, well almost. You have to act like a girl to be a girl. Hinata blushes every time anyone even mention Naruto's name, now that's normal. Sakura is just a freak at times, Tenten is way too obsessed with weapons, and Temari doesn't look like a girl.. That much.' she unnotically sucked her teeth and then turned toward the group.

Someone coughing distracted her from daydreaming anymore. It was Sakura. "We're just going to sit here and do nothing?" she asked.

"We were going to do something, but we didn't know visitors were coming," Sasuke said, and his eyes flew over toward Ino's form for a few seconds before it returned to his cell phone.

Temari sat up and looked over at Shikamaru, and then said in a boyish voice, "What were you planning?" he moved his head slightly and then

"Nothing, we were going to stay and sleep," Shikamaru muttered, and then turned his head back to its regular position to take a small nap.

Ino stood up and dusted her pants before saying, "We'll be leaving then." she gestured to the four other "guys" that stood up. "See ya," she said, and then waved a hand back as she made her way toward the doorway of Lee's house.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all looked at her with shocked faces. Just underneath her pocket was the small piece of white stone that was attached to a silver chain. The peek of it showed as she lifted her hand up to twist the doorknob.

Just as all of them were outside Sakura, Temari, and Tenten punched Ino's shoulder. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" she rubbed the sore spot. Tenten invited Temari to come along with them since she was in town, and she made it quite clear that she liked Shikamaru.

"You dumb blonde! We could have gotten out chance!" Sakura shouted, and then waved her hands up in the air.

Ino turned around and took off the cap quickly. "So? What happens if they were talking about us before we came? God Sakura, you're so stupid!" she pulled off the pants to reveal a pair of skinny jeans underneath it.

"Oh my god! You're right!" Tenten shouted, and then smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "And you're also right about Sakura being stupid!"

Ino forced herself to laugh as she threw the boy shirt over her head. "I know right!"

She turned around so that she wouldn't look at the rest undress themselves. As she did the window just by the door quickly caught her eye. Dark green colored curtain covered the view of the room, but it was still quite perfect for listening on the guys inside.

"Hey girls, over there at the window," she said, and then pointed a finger at the window. The rest of the girls ran over toward it and made a small peek hole between all of the curtains to see the guys.

Ino stood back and leaned onto the trunk of a tree as the rest of the girls looked through the window, trying to figure out what there "beloved" crush was talking about.

"Huh? Look at Ino over there, she's not her usual self." Tenten looked over her shoulder.

"Ugh, whatever. It's just some guy, and anyway I'm picking- never mind." she turned her head to the side and then pulled out her cell phone, it vibrated.

_**These weird dudes came and for once did I realize that Sakura has a manly body. **_

_**Tell Haruno that she has a manly body. **_

_**-Sasuke Uchiha**_

'That's it? Just to make me tell Sakura that she has a manly body? Why the fuck are you even looking at hers in the first place? You're suppose to like me!' she closed her eyes and began to quickly move her fingers over the letters. 'Alright.. So… okay.. What should I text back.. Got it! You've been crushing on her all this time? And sure I'll tell her… send..' she slipped her phone away.

"Sakura! Sasuke wants to tell you that you have a manly body," Ino said, and then leaned back onto the trunk of a tree as Sakura's face turned into an angry red.

She heard some footsteps before she opened her eyes and saw Sakura in front of her. "You have a whole lotta shit to say about me don't you, Ino-Pig!" she crossed her arms across her chest.

Ino held out her cell phone text message toward her and then closed her eyes, and then sighed.

A sharp gasp from her was heard and then the sounds of the keypads of Ino's cell phone typing furiously. "There sent," Sakura said, satisfied. She eyed Ino. "You know, you're picking a lot of habits off of your brother, Deidara lately."

Ino grunted and closed her eyes. Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her face. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! The god damn grunts!" Ino waved one of her hands in front of her face as a gesture to send her off.

"Listen!" Temari hissed at them and then returned toward the window.

"Hey.. I was wondering.. Does those pale eyes seem familiar to you? Like.. A girl?" Naruto voice began.

…...

_**xDD here people! I haven't updated this in... weeks..? and like, I WANTED TO UPDATE IT! XDDDDDDD please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

"Hey… I was wondering… Does that pale eye person seem familiar to you? Like… A girl?" Naruto voice began. Sasuke began reaching for the coke. He drinks it and stares at Naruto oddly. Naruto ignores Sasuke and waits for the guys to reply him. When suddenly:

_PANG!_

Neji hits Naruto with a book to make him shut up.

"OUCH! What was that for Neji?" Naruto rubbed his head. Neji was still holding the dictionary book and reply.

"Back in Hong Kong the dictionary book is twice as thick as this book." Naruto narrowed his eyes over at Neji. Lee finds himself overwhelm with excitement while Shikamaru finds the situation pretty much a drag for him again.

"But my question is...WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke finished drinking his coke…It was flat. He doesn't seem happy about it. Maybe that's because his coke taste more like syrup than an ordinary coke.

"Dobe…Neji had a pale eye too…" Sasuke got a point there. Naruto just shrugged. Shikamaru finally snap.

"Guys this conversation is like…." Shikamaru thought about it for a while and just keep it silence.

"Forget about it!" Sasuke breaks the silent. While the other just nod in agreement.

The girls sigh in relief.

"PHEW! For a second I thought they knew!" Temari said with her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah me too," Ino agrees.

Sakura pats her shoulder and says, "We should be careful not to show our real side…" Ino nodded, her phone vibrates. It was from Sasuke.

What are you talking about?

-Sasuke Uchiha

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! STUPID !$%^& GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Ino yelled when she put her phone away she saw Sakura in front of her…Oh-oh…Sakura caught herself offended. She thought Ino was talking about her.

"This is not what it looks like…." Ino feels so anxious all of the sudden. She tries to explain herself but she can't find the right word.

"Don't worry I'm not offended…" Temari and the others girls quickly wear back their guys' clothes and went out quietly. After they went, they heard both of them fighting inside the room…It was scary…Really scary. They could hear the glass broke.

"What's up with all the noise…" Neji asked..

"They are…urm…fighting!" Tenten sapped her finger, her deep voice act was a huge success. Neji didn't suspect anything from her. But he felt something else…Something bouncing up and down deep inside of his heart. 'I wonder what does this funny feeling means' He ignored it and reaches for the door knob.

"NO DON'T-!" But before Tenten could finish her sentence Neji already open the door, then he falls from his back, Tenten's eye was widening and simply catches him. She blush a bit and saw a mark on his head. Temari turns her vision to Ino and Sakura.

"HE DID IT!" Both of them shouted at the same time with their finger pointed at each other, Sasuke saw the events and simply comment.

"For womanly body you sure are strong…" Lee's was shocked with his mouth widen a bit.

"THAT'S JUST GREAT PINK HAIR DUDE!" Lee stated white hugging Sakura. Sakura..Urm…Well…Let just say she is too happy to react but still.. She still upset that Lee said that she have the manly body..

"You might want to change that hair color before the other guys mistaken you as a girl or…worst…" Shikamaru paused for a moment waiting for Naruto continue his dialogue.

"They will think that you're a gay…. " Ino laughed and agree with him.. Sakura give her the look that said…'you will pay for this Ino-pig! ' Ino just ignored her as usual. Then, Hinata begins to speak for the first time.

"A-Ano…You guys…The way you said it…Is like….Y-You wanted…urm…to…dye his hair…" Hinata couldn't change her voice into a manly voice…Her voice sounded more husky than manly…Either way anything will do.

"DUDE! That's disgusting!" Temari said and pats Hinata's back. Hinata cough a bit…That was a bit too much for her…

"Yeah, I mean seriously….Dye his hair? That is so girlish…" Ino added.

"HEI! I HAVE ONCE DYE HAIR INTO BLACK! I'm not girlish!" Naruto shouted trying to defend Hinata. Everyone stares at Naruto..

"What!" Naruto shouted. Everyone just doing their business ignoring him..Shikamaru helps Tenten carry Neji to Lee's room while the other just talks.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Naruto shouted and cried at the same time (Anime style)

"Hi guys! I have an idea which is more fun!" Lee's stated to help Naruto present than been ignore.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We are going to play. TRUTH OR DARE!"

You guys see this? I CAN FINALLY DO THIS LINE! THANKS KoolKatHatakex3 !)

* * *

_**So um yeah... Here! fourth chapter! I know it isn't at good... I have HUGE, HUGE HELF FROM NFNgirl! xD go check her stories out, totally awesome with amazing plots and everything. **_

**_I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Sasuke asked, blinking twice and then looking away. "I pass."

Naruto immediately caked a loud gasp. "Did you hear that guys? Sasuke admits he's a coward!" he pointed a finger childishly at Sasuke. "I AM VICTORIUS!" he screamed.

Sasuke punched Naruto's head in response. "I never said I was …_that_." he turned around and Naruto sucked his teeth, everyone suddenly quiet.

"Fine then! Go into the closet with…" he turned around, looking through all of the people in front of him and then pointed at Ino. "Him! Half an hour so I don't have to see your god damn face!"

Holding a finger up, Sasuke stated, "I'm not gay." he kicked Naruto's back. "Duh."

The blue-eyed blonde looked back at him. "Exactly, if you can go through this, then you aren't a coward," he gave Sasuke a cheeky grin, full of mischief. Before Sasuke could say anything else, he pointed at the nearest closet and screamed, "NOW!"

"Since," Sasuke began, "When did you fucken order me around?" he was slightly pissed, a person in a lower level then him was trying to _order _him around? Absurd.

A small squeak left Ino's lips as someone's foot nudged her back, probably Sakura's. She stood up and hid the blush rising up her cheeks, she cleared her throat before saying, "I'm not gay either." she looked down at Naruto, slightly happy that he had chosen her and not her manly friend back there.

Naruto sucked his teeth once more and threw his hair back as if he was a girl. Then he said, "Like, as if I care?" he said, making his sentence sound like it was a question instead.

Then Ino said, "But I'm pretty sure you are." she walked pass him, reaching for the chips one the table and then threw one in her mouth before leaning back into her chair.

"Fine, let's go," Sasuke said suddenly. Everyone turned their heads toward him and then everyone began to talk among themselves. "I'm not gay!" As if they would listen to him now.

Dragging Ino away and then slowly opened the closet door, and then letting her walk in. Everyone stared as Ino took a seat on some of the stuff, waiting for Sasuke to sit, stand, whatever he feels like doing. As the door closed, she waved at Sakura, blowing a kiss to proclaim that she had won against their little war.

As he sat down on some stuff, he grouched something under his breath. "You do realize you'll be stuck with me for half an hour, right?" Ino asked, making sure that he was listening to all of the crap coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Yeah," he muttered and then pressed a hand against his forehead. "What the hell made me want to do this?" he took his phone out and then slowly began to text to Ino, who he didn't know was exactly in front of him. "What the hell?" he asked, and then regarding the issue as if it was nothing at all.

Ino winced as her cell phone, that she had apparently forgotten to change the message to a tone a little less _…girly_. She flipped the phone out and then hid it behind her knees as she slowly began to put her cell phone on silence.

Unluckily, she was the kind of a girl that likes hot, great-looking, _smart_ guys, and this one was a little too smart. "Ino?" he suddenly said, and reached a hand out to touch Ino's wig.

Stomping her foot childishly she said, "Yes?" and then pouted.

"What are you doing here? No, don't answer that. What the hell are you even wearing that?" he pointed at her outfit, also referring to the wing she wore.

Ino twiddled with her fingers before making up a fast lie. "I heard that, uh, you had a party or whatever and I wanted to visit you! That was until I heard that you were only inviting guys, that was when I thought you were gay, but that's impossible. Oh, come on! Give me credit for trying to visit my best guy friend!" she held her arms out and then Sasuke pushed her back.

Then he explained, "Any time now, Naruto can swing that door open and find us hugging. I'm not going to called 'gay' for the rest of my life." he crossed his arms, hitting his feet against the door.

MEANWHILE…

Hinata looked up, trying her best to make her eyes look like they had no fear in them. "Are you sure they'll be okay in there?" Naruto immediately turned his attention toward her, and she looked away.

"Yeah, why? Not like their both gay …unless your buddy is." he shrugged, not really caring.

Sakura interrupted, "I assure you, s- he isn't." she gave a smile and then leaned back onto the couch. "Let's continue," she said, and then Naruto immediately pointed at her.

Slowly he said, "Arrrrreeee yoooooooooouuuuuu gaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" the question was so sudden that Sakura had to fight the urge to just walk up to him and punch his head.

Her eye twitching, she said, "No. On with this god damn game." the game was more of a Ino thing rather than a Sakura thing, but Spin the bottle was also Ino's game with the guys, she would much rather be happy with this. "Shikamaru!" she said, pointing a finger at him, only to find that he was sleeping at the moment. "Fine, be that way," she muttered and then crossed her arms. "This is boring," she stated.

Lee slammed his head against the wall one last time before gathering himself back together. "Yes, very. This game isn't very youthful." he shook his head and then looked at the door. "Can we open that door now? To let Sasuke and that guy out?" he walked toward it.

Swinging the door open Ino and Sasuke both knocked Lee to the ground before standing up and patting their cloths, at least that's what Ino did. "Oh, hey," she said, and then turned around toward Sasuke. "So, watcha doing?" she asked out of random, staring at all of her friends that were apparently doing nothing.

"We're going to go get snacks," Naruto said, and then stood up, Lee followed while Shikamaru just continued sleeping. Temari crept closer toward Shikamaru, slapping the palm of her hand against his forehead, but failing to wake him up.

Ino sat seated down onto the couch, her feet crossed girlishly as all of her friends stood up to get some snacks. Sasuke sat still in the chair just across the room from her, and slowly she raised an eyebrow, a signal that Sasuke immediately saw.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Tenten rolled her eyes as Neji gave orders to Lee and Naruto. 'What an ass,' she thought, 'what made me like him again?' she turned around, not caring when Neji touched a hand to her shoulder.

Spinning around she hit his shoulder, not too familiar with the touch of a guy, even if she liked him. "T-," he began and then realized where he was, he just nodded and turned around.

The female dressed as a male gave a sigh. 'He's already got me …but whatever,' she thought, and picked up the big bowl of popcorn, stuffing a fistful in her mouth.

Just as everyone was done stuffing bowls with food they made their way back to the room only to see Sasuke standing up, only to hover closely over Ino's face. Her wig was off, obviously and she was looking up, deep into Sasuke's dark eyes.

'Kiss him once, and if he responds, he's soooo yours,' Ino thought, and smirked, kissing Sasuke's lips once again, ignoring her friends that had walked in, staring at them. 'Don't blame him …I'm hard to resist,' she thought once more.

Sakura stood there, shock that Ino had actually won at their war. 'Damn it! I should have made sure that she followed us!' she slammed her fist down onto one of the tables and moved away from it as it crashed to the floor.

Looking at Ino, she noticed Ino's eyes wondering over toward Sakura's giving a wink before she closed them and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Naruto made a disgusted look and said, "Since when was Ino here? And when were you allowed to PDA in front of us?" he backed away.

"Since good looking girls and guys were living. Not like you really care," Ino said, standing up and fixing her cloths before giving a simple peck on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke had no expression on his face but he was showing affectionate to Ino wasn't he? He's got to like her.

And it was kind of obvious when Sasuke gave you that extra information about his feelings about you. Ino just began to put one and one together and she just got Sasuke, whatever it did, she got what she wanted.

Victory was hers, not Sakura's.

…...

Yeeeeaaaah ...so someone requested... I kinda forgot.. sorry! but I'm.. having a hard time about thinking something up for "The Boy next door" so yeah... review this one for me? I'll try to get more updates up for you!

I promise! but you can help me by reviewing this chapter =D


End file.
